


This was Chan's first mistake

by sibs288



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, goes by aussie school system bc thats all ik sorry, jeongin is in school, jeongin only listens to hyunjin, stray kids chat fic, the rest are in uni, theyre all whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibs288/pseuds/sibs288
Summary: Chan made a group chat with his best friends.He realises quickly it was a bad idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of stray kids first anniversary and their comeback I have created this really chat fic. I hope you like it though!

Bang Chan has created a group chat.

Bang Chan has added Han Jisung, Hwang Hyunjin, Seo Changbin, Lee Minho, Kim Woojin, Lee Yongbok, Yang Jeongin, Kim Seungmin.

Bang Chan has named the group chat Stray Kids.

Han Jisung: what is this and who are they  
Han Jisung: wait nvm i see changbins here

Kim Woojin: Chan what is this? 

Lee Yongbok: chris? whats going on? who are you people?  
Lee Yongbok: reeee why is my name this?? chris you got some explaining!!!

Lee Yongbok has changed his user to Felix.

Bang Chan: calm down gu y s  
Bang Chan: I just wanted to add all my besties in a chat together :D

Seo Changbin: that is a horrible idea chan 

Kim Seungmin: yea wth  
Kim Seungmin: also why do you have so many best friends

Lee Minho: a mistake has been made here today fellas

Han Jisung: the mistake was made ages ago when someone let chan have a phone

Lee Minho: idk who you are but i like you already

Kim Seungmin: wow good job stranger he doesnt normally like people

Yang Jeongin: guys!!! Hi!!!!! :D

Seo Changbin: why is that so

Felix: cute! it seems like hes a lil child 

Bang Chan: thats bc hes the youngest of my kids 

Kim Woojin: wait how many kids we got then bc i was only aware of Minho and Seungmin

Bang Chan: ...7

Kim Woojin: . . . I better like them all otherwise there's going to be either a divorce

Bang Chan: :’(

Lee Minho: trouble in paradise i see

Han Jisung: is this trouBle in pAraDisE I sEe

Lee Minho: you dare copy me peasant

Han Jisung: i am nO peasant you fool

Lee Minho: I revoke what I said about Liking You earlier  
Lee Minho: You are COMPLETELY annoying

Han Jisung: thanks i get that a lot

Seo Changbin: i can confirm that is true

Kim Seungmin: that is kinda sad

Hwang Hyunjin: What is this? Who are you guys? And why is something sad?

Yang Jeongin: Hyung!!! Hi!!!!   
Yang Jeongin: also its a chat with all of chans many bestfriends!

Hwang Hyunjin: Innieeee!!! <33333 and right why does chan have so many

Yang Jeongin: fucked if i know

Seo Changbin: …

Felix: …

Han Jisung: …

Lee Minho: oh boy

Kim Woojin: jeONGIN WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOU ARE A CHILD YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SWEAR WHEN YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF  
Yang Jeongin: good thing i dont live under your roof then

Bang Chan: *gasp* Jeongin how could you say that to your father! After everything hes done for you!

Yang Jeongin: he only buys me ice cream once every 2 months he shouldve expected this

Seo Changbin: what happened to the sunshine we saw before

Kim Seungmin: thats just how he is you get used to it after a while

Kim Woojin: I feed you chicken every week!!! Chicken i couldve had for myself but was nice enough to share!!

Yang Jeongin: thats on you old man

Hwang Hyunjin: Jeonginnie be nice now :(

Yang Jeongin: ugh fine   
Yang Jeongin: sorry hyung!!! <3

Kim Woojin: all is forgiven child now get your ass over here quickly if you want your ice cream

Yang Jeongin: coming!!

Han Jisung: that easy huh

Lee Minho: apparently so

Felix: no fucking offence to you all but i know literally no one but chris so can someone fucking tell me who tf you are

Bang Chan: Felix!!! Language!!! We have a child here!

Felix: you mean the one who just swore himself?

Bang Chan: … Okay introductions! As you all know i am: Bang Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Bang Chan: … Okay introductions! As you all know i am: Bang Chan  
Bang Chan: and also fyi we all go to the same uni except Innie whos still in highschool

Felix: actually i dont  
Felix: i thought your name was christopher bang

Bang Chan: thats my aussie name lix, chans my korean

Felix: O

Kim Woojin: i knew you were hiding something from me  
Kim Woojin: christopher.

Han Jisung: Oo a period he means business chan

Kim Seungmin: you dont even know him how the hell could you tell that

Han Jisung: its a universal language

Lee Minho: he either guessed or is just plain stupid

Seo Changbin: definitely stupid

Han Jisung: i just came here bc chan hyung added me and honestly i'm feeling very attacKeD riGhT NoW :(

Felix: dont worry bro i gottchu

Han Jisung: pikachu?

Felix: pikachu

Han Jisung: :)

Felix: :D

Bang Chan: okaYyy well on a previous note  
Bang Chan: woojin i'm sorry bb but it was never brought up so i never thought about it

Kim Woojin: not a good enough explanation or apology

Bang Chan: ill buy you as much chicken as you want

Kim Woojin: hm all is forgiven for now

Seo Changbin: does chicken just win any of you over or smth wth

Kim Woojin: yep

Bang Chan: what wouldnt

Yang Jeongin: i just like free food

Lee Minho: i'm scared of woojinnie hyung so i just go with it

Kim Seungmin: ^^^

Hwang Hyunjin: I dont know them! But I like chicken so i'm down!!!

Felix: I prefer steak and potatoes but food is food

Han Jisung: looK AT ALL THOSE CHICKENS

Seo Changbin: … right

Seo Changbin has renamed ‘Han Jisung’ to ‘idiot’

Kim Seungmin has renamed ‘Kim Woojin’ to ‘Chicken or Die’

Chicken or Die: ah my motto good to know you still remember it minnie

Kim Seungmin: ofc hyung you drilled it into my head for months after i said i prefered pizza

Seo Changbin: thats slightly terrifying 

Hwang Hyunjin: um i hate to interrupt but are we ever getting around to the introductions  
Hwang Hyunjin: uhh helllo?  
Hwang Hyunjin: did i just kill the chat damn it 

\--4:08pm--

Idiot: guYS HELP MY GAY JUMPED OUT  
Idiot: SHIT I DDINT MEAN TO TYP E IT HEAR BU4 O WEL L  
Idiot: SOME1 PL S H E L P M E 

Seo Changbin: bro wtf you literally just left the studio and barely anyone stays in school this late

Idiot: I KN OPW   
Idiot: BUT I WAS WALKIHBG PAFT THE DANCE PREC ROO M AND I SAW HIM  
Idiot: HE DANCED LIKE A MF ANGEL GUYS A MF A N G E L 

Yang Jeongin: O idiot hyung what room was it maybe hyunjinnie hyung or minho hyung know him!!

Idiot: I'M NOT AN IDOIT ND IT WA S ROON 48 I THIKN

Kim Seungmin: please spell correctly its hurting my brain to comprehend what you’re saying

Idiot: soRrY 

Hwang Hyunjin: oh yo you guys are talking again! I was worried you all stopped talking cause of me :(

Yang Jeongin: hyung i think we all just were at our clubs

Hwang Hyunjin: so you dont all hate me?

Bang Chan: jinnie how could we hate you

Kim Woojin: yeah so far you’re the only nice child we have

Yang Jeongin: AHAHA just wait

Bang Chan: ^^

Hwang Hyunjin: what are you talking about i'm a gift from the universe

Bang Chan: right

Idiot: HYUNJIN DO YOU KNOW WHO WAS IN ROOM 48

Hwang Hyunjin renamed ‘Hwang Hyunjin’ to ‘universes gift’

Universes gift: room 48? I dont know his name i just know hes older than me but shorter than me and that hes the dance clubs president   
Universes gift: o and hes pretty good looking

Idiot: WELL I'M AWARE OF THE LAST PART

Lee Minho: why is the idiot screaming

Yang Jeongin: jisung hyung is screaming about some dancer at your uni

Lee Minho: oh lmao  
Lee Minho: I'm in charge of the dance club so i organise the rooms so what number you looking for and i can tell you who it is

Idiot: yo-you’d really do that for someone like me

Felix: did he just stutter over text

Kim Seungmin: that he did

Lee Minho: if it gets you to stop blowing up my phone and making my eyes hurt with the caps than yes

Idiot: yoURE THE BEST HYUNG  
Idiot: IDK A CHAN OR CHANGBIN ANYMORE

Seo Changbin: you better bc i'm driving you home today dumbass

Idiot: okAY IDK A CHAN AND I LOVE CHANGBIN  
Idiot: also its roOM 48

Lee Minho: room 48? I was in there…  
Lee Minho: you’re screaming about me?

Idiot: YOURE THAT HOT SEXY DANCE MACHINE WITH PERFECT BODY MOVEMENTS AND AN ANGELIC FACE THAT ALSO CAN WEAR A VERY ANNOYING SMIRK WHEN YOU CATCH SOMEONE LOOKING AT YOU??!!!!

Lee Minho: … i take it you’re the cute squirrel looking kid that i caught staring today then

Bang Chan: squirrel? thats him for sure

Idiot: i really am an idiot

Seo Changbin: yep

Yang Jeongin renamed ‘Lee Minho’ to ‘Jisungs sexy dance machine’

Jisungs sexy dance machine: O

Felix: so like introductions??? Anytime soon??? Or no????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like i got the second chap up faster than I thought lol  
> n e way on another note ik this is absolute garbage but i hope you like it!!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated! thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

Felix: so like introductions??? Anytime soon??? Or no????

Chicken or Die: right we should do that  
Chicken or Die: I'm Woojin otherwise known as the chicken lover/master  
Chicken or Die: oh and ig chans bf too

Bang Chan: you guESS?

Jisungs sexy dance machine: i'm minho aka best dancer aka biggest gay aka the worlds most beautiful person

Yang Jeongin: aka jisungs one and only sexy dance machine  
Idiot: n O h E S No T

Kim Seungmin: i'm seungmin 1 half of the devil twins

Yang Jeongin: and i'm the second half, jeongin

Felix: yall twins?? Omg so cool!

Yang Jeongin: we arent real twins dumbass

Kim Seungmin: yeah thats just the title minho woojin and chan gave us

Yang Jeongin: smth about us being cute sunshines on the outside but pure evil masterminds on the inside? 

Jisungs sexy dance machine: thaTS CAUSE YOU ARE WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING YOU ARENT

Yang Jeongin: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Seo Changbin: ...right well i'm changbin.

Idiot: he likes dak fyi

Seo Changbin: …

Felix: ominous 

Idiot: n E WAY I'M J IS UNG 

Felix: gonna be honest i think we all already know that

Jisungs sexy dance machine: hes right ya know

Idiot: betrayed by my own sexy dance machine

Jisungs sexy dance machine: ohh i'm yours am i

Idiot: eye-

Universes gift: hiii all!!! I'm hyunjin :)

Yang Jeongin: hiii hyung!!

Jisungs sexy dance machine: anyone else confused as to why jeongin is always nice to hyunjin o.O

Chicken or Die: very much so

Bang Chan: ^^

Yang Jeongin: i needed at least 1 person outside our friendship group to trust incase i decided to kill you all 

Bang Chan: … 

Kim Seungmin: what about me

Yang Jeongin: what about you

Kim Seungmin: perish 

Universes gift: dont talk to my innie like that :’(

Kim Seungmin: yOUR innie??!!!!

Yang Jeongin: hyung its not like that dw   
Yang Jeongin: hyunjin hyung already has someone

Bang Chan: hM?

Universes gift: i do nOT 

Yang Jeongin: oh right, he doesnt even know who you are bc yoURE TOO SHY TO GO UP TO HIM

Bang Chan: hyunjin… shy… the second most confident gay i know? Shy?

Yang Jeongin: i know right  
Yang Jeongin: at least he can get to know his lil crush better now seeing as hes in this chat

Universes gift: YANG JEONGIN I SWEAR TO GOD  
Universes gift: I WILL SOW YOUR MOUTH TOGETHER  
Universes gift: CUT YOUR FINGERS AND TOES OFF AND FEED THEM TO PIGS  
Universes gift: AND HANG YOU BY YOUR EARS OFF THE UNI ROOFS RAILINGS

Seo Changbin: i thought i was supposed to be the intimidating one  
Idiot: you and what height  
Idiot: alsO WH A T THE F C U K

Felix: 0 to 1000 real fast

Chicken or Die: chan… why did you pick up so many devil children

Bang Chan: they used to be sweet

Kim Seungmin: thats slightly terrifying  
Kim Seungmin: i like this one

Universes gift: UHAGJNRETFGHEA

Jisungs sexy dance machine: someone translate pls

Yang Jeongin: let me do the honours  
Yang Jeongin: he said: ohmygod my crush noticed me

Universes gift: AIGHT JEONGIN I'M OMW NOW

Yang Jeongin: yikes gotta blast kiddos

Seo Changbin: arent we older than you

Yang Jeongin: arent i taller than you

Seo Changbin: you-  
Seo Changbin: hyuNJIN MAKE SURE YOU MAKE HIM SUFFER

Universes gift: AS IF HE WASNT ALREADY GOING TO

Chicken or Die renamed ‘Yang Jeongin’ to ‘rip yang’

Idiot renamed ‘Seo Changbin’ to ‘2 inches’

2 inches: chan i think this chat will be down 2 members by the end of today

Bang Chan: pleasE NO KILLING IN MY HOUSEHOLD

Felix: … so um i'm Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this is going but aye heres another chapter. who knows if seungmin caught on to hyunjins lil crush here uwu  
> anyway thank you for reading! if you like this please leave some comments and kudos is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Felix: … so um i’m Felix

Kim Seungmin: we been knew

Felix: huh? How? Are yoU STALKING ME?!!

2 inches: bro your name here is literally Felix…

Felix: so? You dont see me calling any of you out when yall said your names even tho thats your username

2 inches: damn okay didnt mean to hit a nerve  
2 inches: just chillax bro

Felix: thanks 2 inches youre a good one mate

2 inches: i genuinely hate you all

Bang Chan: no you dont  
Bang Chan: stop lying

2 inches: never

Bang Chan: :’(

2 inches: okok sorry dad

Bang Chan: :)

Idiot has renamed ‘Bang Chan’ to ‘Dad’

Dad: i'm okay with this

Idiot: i'm sure you are daddy

Dad: now i am very not okay with this

Chicken or Die: i also am not okay with that

Rip yang: i'm surprised youre not okay with that ey woojin

Chicken or Die: i dont even want to know what youre implying   
Chicken or Die: also jeongin sweetie wheres my honorifics ((((:

Rip yang: oh sorry hyung  
Rip yang: hyunjin tortured me too much and i didnt realise what i was doing  
Rip yang: and if you are going to punish someone make sure its him bc its his fault entirely

Universes gift: Yang Jeongin. You are really testing my patience again. Today. Are you sure you want to go down that road again.

Rip yang: fair point hyung but woojin hyung is scarier than you

Universes gift: Are You Sure? You Don’t Remember Last Time?

Jisungs sexy dance machine: i personally feel threatened at the amount of capital letters in that and its not even directed at me

Kim Seungmin: you feel threatened by everything shut up

Jisungs sexy dance machine: i say one thing and it backfires as per usual >:(

Rip yang: thats a good point… i'm sorry hyung and woojin hyung dont hurt hyunjin hyung ;(

Chicken or Die: i'm sorry  
Chicken or Die: jeongins more scared of someone than ME 

Rip yang: he has a lot of tea on me hyung as well as if you do piss him off its the worst thing ever  
Rip yang: i'm telling you n e v e r piss him off

Bang Chan: jeongin (: your language (:

Rip yang: sorry hyung

Idiot: all i see coming from this kid is apologies wow

2 inches: i bet you can relate

Idiot: unfortunately i can

Felix: wow shes hot   
Felix: hot, hot

Kim Seungmin: what

Universes gift: wat

2 inches: eye-

Idiot: cHAN YOU SHOWED SOMEONE WOW OMFG THATS SO EMBARRASSING 

2 inches: i agree and i'm the one who wrote it

Felix: YOU MADE THE MASTERPIECE THAT IS KNOWN AS WOW?

2 inches: i wouldnt call it a masterpiece more of a disaster but yes

Felix: OMG HANG ON I'M SLITHERING INTO YOU DMS 

2 inches: wait what?

Idiot: did he seriously just get a most likely cute af boy to dm him bc of wow????

Bang Chan: um you are welcome binnie

\---Private Message between Seo Changbin & Lee Yongbok---

Lee Yongbok: BSRHN OKAy

Seo Changbin: um hi? Who are you?

Lee Yongbok: wdym its me yaboi felix

Seo Changbin: felix… why is your name lee yongbok here

Lee Yongbok: UGH FUCKING CHRIS SET IT AS MY OFFICIAL NAME AND I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT AND I CANT CHANGE IT   
Lee Yongbok: but its my korean name   
Lee Yongbok: its horrible i hate it so much

Seo Changbin: its kinda cute tho

Lee Yongbok: dont

Seo Changbin: what

Lee Yongbok: just  
Lee Yongbok: dont

Seo Changbin: okay then..

Lee Yongbok: anYWAY SO WOW

Seo Changbin: dont remind me

Lee Yongbok: so which one verse is yours then?

Seo Changbin: uh i rap after the first chorus

Lee Yongbok: no WAY THATS MY FAVE PART !!!   
Lee Yongbok: well other than the first few lines cause why wouldnt you love a child rapping “excuse me noona but do you have a boyfriend”

Seo Changbin: i dont even know how to react to that but thanks ig  
Seo Changbin: the beginning bit is done by jisung tho

Lee Yongbok: that idIOT IS J.ONE 

Seo Changbin: yep

Lee Yongbok: *GASP*  
Lee Yongbok: btw 3RACHA is my fave rap grOup ever and well this is awkward for me  
Lee Yongbok: but like spearB is my fave rapper and since youre him i was wondering  
Lee Yongbok: if you would let me buy you coffee or smth sometime  
Lee Yongbok: yoU dont have to of course i was just yeah asking

Seo Changbin: woah chill man  
Seo Changbin: and sure hwo could i turn down a free drink

Lee Yongbok: YAYAYAY :D  
Lee Yongbok: THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG

Seo Changbin: would tomorrow morning work for you?

Lee Yongbok: i hate mornings but i'm damn sure icanwa ke up for you so yes

Seo Changbin: eye- okay then  
Seo Changbin: cya tomorrow

Lee Yongbok: ye S BAi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU once again for reading!! dont forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it bc it makes me more inspired to write this


	5. Chapter 5

\---3RACHA---

Dak: guYS i cant believe its come to this  
Dak: its taken a lot of consideration  
Dak: esp to include idiot over there  
Dak: but i need your help

Leader hot sauce: ngl that hurt

Squirrel: i new this day would come  
Squirrel: look binnie hyung i love you but  
Squirrel: not in any way like that

Dak: wtf are you on about

Leader hot sauce: …

Dak: actually nvm i dont wanna know

Leader hot sauce: so what do you need help with

Dak: so okay  
Dak: hyung you know felix right?

Leader hot sauce: obviously

Dak: is he like cute

Squirrel: *GASP*  
Squirrel: YOURE INTERESTED IN FELIX???

Dak: nO   
Dak: HE JUST INVITED ME OUT TO COFFEE TOMORROW MORNING AND I WANTED TO BE PREPARED

Squirrel: OOO A DATE ALREADY HOW CUTE  
Squirrel: ITS GONNA BE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT I CAN ALREADY SEE IT

Dak: OH SHUT UP DUMBASS  
Dak: ANYWAY hyung is he

Leader hot sauce: i mean ʸᵉᵃʰ

Squirrel: he texts like hes cute so i wouldnt be surprised

Dak: thanks hyung  
Dak: wait wth how do you text cute

Squirrel: idk man you can just feel it

Leader hot sauce: jisung do i need to take you to the hospital again

Squirrel: nOp E   
Squirrel: well on that note i'm off  
Squirrel: niGHT DAD NIGHT FELIXS FUTURE MANS

Leader hot sauce: night kiddo

Dak: iM NOT HIS FUTURE MANSAG STOP IT   
Dak: and night sungie

\---Stray Kids---

Felix: Good morning everyone!!! <3333

Idiot: oh wouldnt you think so

Felix: wha-

Idiot: :)))

Jisungs sexy dance machine: am i missing something here

2 inches: jisung :))))))))

Idiot: :))))))))))))))))))

Bang Chan: *sigh* jisung stop

Idiot: sorry dad hyung

Univereses gift: daD HYUNG

Kim Seungmin has changed ‘Bang Chan’ name to ‘Dad hyung’

Chicken or Die: if hes the dad whag am i

Rip yang: mum noona

Kim Seungmin has changed ‘Chicken or Die’ name to ‘Mum noona’

Mum noona: i hate you all  
Mum noona: but its not the worst ig

\---Private Message between Seo Changbin & Lee Yongbok---

Seo Changbin: um im here are you nearby?

Lee Yongbok: yeaH   
Lee Yongbok: im in a booth in the left hand corner 

Seo Changbin: the guy in the white shirt?

Lee Yongbok: nah the booth behind it, i'm wearing a red and black checked shirt

Seo Changbin: oh

Lee Yongbok: oh?

\---3RACHA---

Dak: CHRISTOPHER BANG CHAN WHEN I ASKED YOU IF HE WAS CUTE YOU SHOULD HAVE WARNED ME JUST HOW CUTE 

Leader hot sauce: well i did tell you he was

Dak: YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME MORE THAN ‘ʸᵉᵃʰ’ BC THIS BOY COULD PERHAPS BE THE CUTEST BOY IVE EVER LAID EYES ON

Squirrel: I TOLD YOU I COUL SMELL THE CLICHE MOMENT OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Dak: I DONT LIKE HIM  
Dak: I JUsT thInk hes ᶜᵘᵗᵉ  
Dak: thats all

Squirrel: soooo you like him

Dak: sHUT

\---Private Message between Bang Chan & Lee Yongbok---

Lee Yongbok: YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT SPEARB  
Lee Yongbok: I MEAN CHANGBIN  
Lee Yongbok: WAS THIS FUCKING CUTE  
Lee Yongbok: HOLY CRAP MY INNER GAY JUMPED OUT   
Lee Yongbok: SHIT

Bang Chan: oh god what have I done

Lee Yongbok: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and short chapter yall hopefully the next time the chapter will be longer.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment or kudos, it would be greatly appreciated! thank you! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Idiot: so there i was having a nice day  
Idiot: i was sitting against a tree eating some mixed nuts as you know i do  
Idiot: when this good for nothing asshole comes over to me and starts calling me a squirrel  
Idiot: and then continues to kick my like 3 times in the stomach  
Idiot: so now my day is ruined, my mixed nuts are all over the ground and i'm sitting in the infirmary with a very sore gut

2 inches: what the fUCK WHO DID IT?!?!?!

Idiot: idk it was just some random dude

Dad hyung: sungie :’( can you tell us what he looks like at all?

Mum noona: i dont think he needs to

Dad hyung: ???

2 inches: ????

Idiot: huh

Felix: how come? I wanna know who to use my taekwondo skills on

Mum noona: a certain somebody just got a suspension for beating someone up bc as he put it “he hurt my friends friend whos kinda cute”

Idiot: whomST?!

Dad hyung: i have a feeling i know who this is

Kim Seungmin: i believe you will be right

Rip yang: guys im in school atm try to keep it down pls :(  
Rip yang: wAiT   
Rip yang: I JUST READ EVERYTHING   
Rip yang: JISUNG HYUNG ARE YOU OKAY???  
Rip yang: and yeah i can place a beat on who it was

Idiot: i'm okay??? But how come everyone else can tell who it was?????

2 inches: dw man idk what theyre on about either

Universes gift: same

Felix: same [2]

Jisungs sexy dance machine: hey guys whats up

Kim Seungmin: did you hear about jisung?

Jisungs sexy dance machine: oh yea that sucks man hope youre okay

Rip yang: so you arent suspended?

Jisungs sexy dance machine: hyung (:  
Jisungs sexy dance machine: i thought i said not to mention that (((:

Mum noona: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Felix: w a i t

2 inches: minho was the one who beat up the guy??

Universes gift: dont forget he also called him cute

Idiot: . . . . . 

Jisungs sexy dance machine: i have no comment on this

Rip yang: fess up dipshit hyung

Dad hyung: jeongin (:

Mum noona: innie (((:

Rip yang: scary

Kim Seungmin: jeongins right tho  
Kim Seungmin: fess up hoe

Jisungs sexy dance machine: fine  
Jisungs sexy dance machine: maybe beat someone up  
Jisungs sexy dance machine: and maybe it was bc he hurt jisung  
Jisungs sexy dance machine: and maybe i did it bc i thought a certain person was cute and didnt deserve it

Kim Seungmin: i didnt think he’d say the last part wow

Mum noona: good on you for telling us

Rip yang: we support you and your choices hyung

2 inches: someone actually thinks jisungs cute????

Dad hyung: this is why minhos the most confident gay i know

Felix: thAT WAS SO DAMN CUTE

Universes gift: damn thats big gay   
Universes gift: i love it 

Idiot: e YE-  
Idiot: Lee Minho

Jisungs sexy dance machine: um yes

Idiot: thank you

Jisungs sexy dance machine: no worries cutie

Idiot: Minho hyung

Jisungs sexy dance machine: yo

Idiot: im just gonna ask this straight (curved bc i'm gay) out  
Idiot: will you and all your sexyness go out with me and eventually become my actual sexy dance machine?

2 inches: jisUNG WHAT THE FUCK

Rip yang: I CANT STOP LAUGHING OHMYGOD

Universes gift: I'M SCREAMING

Jisungs sexy dance machine: thats the weirdest way ive ever been asked out  
Jisungs sexy dance machine: so yeah why not

Kim Seungmin: he just agreed  
Kim Seungmin: he never agrees

Mum noona: he agreed to thAT?

Dad hyung: gotta say if hes saying yes to jisung after being asked like that i think they can last a life time

Felix: no one else is gonna question why he did that in the chat where its obvious hes going to be made fun of for it in the future

Kim Seungmin: nah

2 inches: as sad as this is to say  
2 inches: this isnt the worst thing  
2 inches: infact this is him being hella cute

Dad hyung: hes right ^^

Jisungs sexy dance machine: isnt he always cute tho

Idiot: ahjnwtekEAGRSTJE

Universes gift: theyre made for each other

Rip yang: well i just got in trouble for lowkey screaming in the middle of class thanks guys

Mum noona: was it a normal scream or a dolphin

Rip yang: dolphin

Mum noona: damn i have to apologize to the school again

Rip yang: you really dont   
Rip yang: youre not my real mum hyung

Mum noona: *GASP*

Felix: not with that attitude 

Mum noona: at least someone gets me

Felix: nw   
Felix: even tho idk you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while sorry! I've been busy with my job lately!  
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment or kudos its very appreciated!!  
> Love you all, thank youuu~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you did feel free to leave kudos and comments are always appreciated. I should also mention I don't know when I will post the next chapter of this, I will hopefully have it up soon though!!


End file.
